


Second Burrito

by freeagentgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on FB Destiel Prompt, Burritos, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabbley Drabble, M/M, Not Quite Crack but Close Enough, Toxic Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl
Summary: Dean really should have passed on that second burrito...





	Second Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Fran's picture prompt on Destiel- Writer's and Readers today. (Off the Cuff- Look at the picture and come up with a scenario for it. Date? Argument? Confession? Just a few sentences or a paragraph).
> 
> I will add the pic as soon as I remember how to attach it here... :D

 

 

In retrospect, Dean realized that having that second burrito was probably not the brightest idea he'd had of late but he was sucked in by its cheesy, beany goodness. It was delicious! 

Now was a totally different story, however, as he squirmed in the driver's seat on their way to meet up with Sam and Eileen. He could feel the pressure building in his gut as he drove, bowels distended and painful. He would need to relieve himself soon, but how to do it without Cas knowing?

Casually, Dean rolled down the window while talking about how he wanted to feel the wind in his face for a bit. Yes. This was the way to do it.

Dean shifted slightly, sphincters fluttering in anticipation, and pushed ever so slightly.

What happened next, Dean would deny until his dying breath.

With the efficiency of a crop dusting plane, a rancid plume whooshed out around him and almost caused him to swerve off the road as he gagged and his eyes watered.

Well, fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen...

Moments had passed when Castiel spoke from the passenger side of Baby, "I assume from your near apoplectic fit that your lunch disagreed with you in a most unpleasant way?"

Dean was completely mortified and could do nothing but grunt and gesture feebly.

Sam could never know about this. 

_ EVER... _


End file.
